Torn Up Pages
by ShiroxIchi-Rabu
Summary: Collection of 100 ShiroIchi themed one shots by AliceKing and Higure-kun. Ratings may vary.
1. Food

**Title:** A Sweet Encounter **  
Authors:** AliceKing (Ichi) and Higure-kun (Shiro)**  
Theme:** Food**  
Pairing:** ShiroIchi**  
Warning/Rating:** M (PWP, smex, usage of food, swearing)**  
Words:** 5,800(+)

* * *

Slightly tanned fingers ran through abnormally orange hair as Ichigo Kurosaki sat in his room, trapped indoors from the hot, sticky heat that was summer. He was soaking up every moment he had of his cool, sweet savior that was his strawberry and vanilla ice cream. He had some other sweets too, courtesy of Orihime coming over and dropping off a little present for him before she went off on vacation with Tatsuki to who knows where. Rukia was off in Soul Society and his family was out doing something themselves, leaving Ichigo all by himself. Not that he really minded though, as he was easily irritated and wasn't too fond of his fathers' random attacks now and then. A long sigh escaped the strawberry blonde's lips as he set the half melted, half eaten bowl of ice cream down on his desk, flopping back on his bed with a groan of boredom.

"Yanno," a higher, distorted version of the teen's own voice spoke, "Ya shouldn't be wastin' a perfectly good treat like this."

The hollow picked up the bowl and crossed the few centimeters it took to stand in front of his king's bed. He took a spoonful of the substance, for it couldn't really be called ice cream anymore with all that melting, and deftly flicked his blue tongue out against the cool metal to lick it off. The soft pink of the two flavors blending clashed against the color of the muscle as it retreated back behind pale lips, the ever-present smirking grin never once faltering.

Ichigo sat up with a bored stare, raising a brow. "I was gonna finish that." he snorted in reply, laying back with another flat sigh.

"What're you doin' here anyways?" he asked, used to the hollow coming and going as he pleased to. Minded of course he didn't run around when shinigami were close enough to detect him.

"Ya don't set 'side a bowl o' this stuff when it's 'lmost gone an' actually finish it," the hollow stated, mimicking Ichigo's bored tone.

He plopped on the bed and sat Indian-style, only half mindful of the teenager already sitting there. It got really damn boring inside of the hybrid's inner world. One could only stare at clouds for so long so he would _gladly_ take any opportunity to tease the teen. It's not like Ichigo would come and visit him all that often unless provoked or the situation called for it.

"Since when do I need a reason, King?" he giggled, the spoon dangling loosely from his lips.

Ichigo sat up again, facing the hollow with a snort. "That still doesn't give you permission to eat it." he shot back in an almost defensive tone, shooting him a soft glare. His eyes fell to the spoon, admiring the hollow pale lips slightly.

Faint silver eyes took on a mischievous glint; the grin splitting wider. "Don't see ya stoppin' me either."

Ichigo's cheeks took on a slight pink tint and he grunted in reply, prying his eyes away.

"W-whatever, do what you want," he snapped back.

"Do what I want, eh?" the hollow nearly purred.

The white-clad figure leaned closer to his king, minding the bowl already in his possession. He stopped a few inches away from the strawberry's face. "Ya really shouldn't say things like that. Might think ya really want me to take ya up on that offer, King."

Ichigo froze up, eyes widening a bit at the sudden invasion on his privacy. "W-what do you mean...?" he asked, realizing his words were but in a bare whisper. He was nervous, and he hated it because it made him feel weak. The teen bit his lip as his mind screamed at him, begged him to move away but his body decided against that. It wanted to stay in place, in hopes that something that felt good would come to the neglected body.

"Ya know very well what I mean, I-chi-go," the hybrid's other mused, purposefully drawing out the syllables in the name. With that he fully straddled the teen, placing the bowl which was more shake than ice cream onto the desk. He glanced at it once with a smirk then turned his attention back to Ichigo underneath him, his finger tips ghosting over the other's lips teasingly.

Ichigo's eyes half lidded as his cheeks burned with a red glow at the soft sensations running up and down his entire body, making him give a little shiver. "S-Shiro..." he murmured as white finger tips brushed over his dry lips, Ichigo's deep chocolate eyes glistening over with a slight desire for this. Somewhere inside he felt awkward, like he was about to get kissed...by himself. But his overpowering need for his neglected body to be appreciated by someone else's hands and mouth was winning over his awkward sense, though it didn't stop him from being shy about this. He'd never kissed ANYBODY EVER before, so this was technically his first kiss. With his hollow, huh... Who would have thought it?

As if reading the other's thoughts, Shiro smirked and chuckled. "Is it really your first kiss then, King, if it's with a part o' yerself?"

Shirosaki really didn't care if Ichigo would bother to answer. In fact, he didn't give the blushing teen a chance two before he closed the remaining distance in a firm kiss.

At contact of their lips, Ichigo's eyes shut tightly, as if suddenly fearful of what was going on. As the whole realization settled in of slightly warm lips against his, Ichigo found his body relaxing; his lips gently moved against his hollow counterpart's in response to the kiss, with inexperience of course though.

Chuckling from the back of his throat, the hollow did find some amusement in his king's reaction. Of course he was also taking in the sight and feel of the other so easily submitting to him. A small part of himself had hoped otherwise, but this was a definite turn on as well as he nipped at Ichigo's bottom lip.

Ichigo shivered and let out a small whimper, his face lighting up at least ten times hotter when he let out the little noise against Shirosaki's lips. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the sheets of his bed, his gut practically eating itself from his nervousness. Another whimper escaped the strawberry blonde's lips as he opened his mouth when his lip was chewed on.

The blue tongue swept inside Ichigo's mouth, gliding along the palate. A hand gripped the teen's chin and titled it so that he could get a better angle. However, the other hand was starting to already slip up Ichigo's shirt. This did irritate the hollow slightly, as the normal uniform of a Shinigami made the removal of clothing easier and thus groping _much_ easier than this thing made of cotton was.

An inexperienced pink tongue tangled with blue as if on instinct, his mouth giving a slightly firm suck around Shirosaki's tongue as they kissed. Despite his will, Ichigo's hips bucked up a bit as he felt cool 

fingers run along his warm skin, leaving goose bumps. His nipples hardened a bit at the cool sensations, and he gave a soft gasp into Shiro's mouth, mostly out of surprised.

Shiro toyed with the wet muscle, biting back his own groan when Ichigo's bucked his hips up, causing delicious and much desired friction. The hollow's only regret was that it wasn't the right time for that...

"Now now, King," he murmured against the other's lips, "ya are 'lready so 'xcited an' I ain't done anythin' t'ya yet."

Pale lips moved down to the jaw and worked their way up to the hybrid's ear, taking in the small piece of flesh and tugging on it. He removed his hand to push the remainder of Ichigo's shirt up, fingers lazily tracing every outline on the teen's newly exposed skin.

Ichigo's eyes opened slightly to watch him, his mouth giving small pants for air. He really was very excited for just a kiss-it was his first time doing something like this after all! He hadn't exactly expected he'd ever go along like this with a man, much less his own hollow!

"S-sorry..." he murmured in apology, though it didn't come as the grunt he hoped it would. It sounded, ugh so feminine, and he hated it. Noises of surprise came though at the wonderful sensations of a mouth on his ear, making him shiver and give a groan, finding it to be a very pleasurable spot.

"So sensitive too," Shirosaki hotly breathed into the ear, licking the shell painstakingly slow. He lightly raked his black fingernails over Ichigo's abs, relishing in the red marks they left in their wake.

"G-god..." Ichigo groaned in response, eyes slowly closing again. "F-fuck..." he whispered in a lusty daze, a hand coming and threading in Shiro's hair approvingly.

Inwardly the hollow smirked as he twirled that blue tongue inside the hybrid's ear. He grunted as Ichigo's hand found its way into white strands. The noises that he was receiving from his king were only encouraging him as he ran his hands up the teen's sides. He took the hard nubs with his fingertips and rolled them between the digits.

"O-oh n-ngh!" Ichigo let out a throaty moan, tongue licking over his lips in anticipation as his hips bucked against Shirosaki's wantonly. It felt so good, and regretfully it was making him nearly beg for more. Scratch the 'nearly' part. "O-oh g-g-god...S-Shiro...p-please..." he whimpered, fingers petting and lovingly moving through whie hair, practically worshiping it.

This time the white replica did groan, quickly pinning the other's hips down in a fierce grip. It was intoxicating: the pleas, the petting, and that succulent tongue searching to wet those lips. Yet it wasn't enough for Shirosaki. Not quite. He was not going to give into his king's wishes. This was one horse that wanted to play and was going to play.

And play he did by biting along Ichigo's jaw, making sure to leave a red/purple mark or two along the way. He planted a heated kiss on those waiting lips before continuing down to the nipples his fingers had been playing with earlier. Shiro flicked his tongue against one, his silver eyes locked onto chocolate ones.

Ichigo's eyes snapped shut, a pleasure stricken expression taking over his face as he let out the lushest moan he'd ever given. His jaw hung open slightly as he whimpered and mewled in pleasure, body trembling under the tongue against sensitive skin. He already felt like he was going to burst, it was definitely the way a first time with someone was supposed to be.

Ichigo gave a little whimper as the little hickey on his jaw throbbed slightly, but was too intoxicated by the things Shirosaki was doing with his tongue to care for the pain.

The hollow practically purred as he took the nub between his pearly teeth. He kneaded it between the two sets of jaws slowly. One hand moved from its grip, the other digging blunt nails into the skin, and started toying with Ichigo. Shirosaki had slipped one finger under the waistband of Ichigo's boxers and jeans, running said digit across from left to right over skin.

Ichigo whined and moaned gently, eyes half-lidding again. "S-Shiro-s-saki...p-please...I-I-I need you...b-bad..." he gasped out in a haze, obviously gone with the lust as he could never even imagine himself talking in this way.

Ichigo brought both hands up, one sneaking its way into the folds of his robes, the other petting his hair. He suddenly decided that he wasn't going to be the only one moaning like a girl in this. He pushed Shirosaki back onto the bed, straddling his hips. He curiously looked the pale twin over, gently kissing him.

Two white eyebrows arched and disappeared into equally white strands of hair as he fell back with the strawberry on top of him. The hollow was going to protest, for he would be damned before he let anyone or anything top _him, _when the soft lips timidly made contact with his own. Amused with this idea and deciding to see just what his king was up to, he let it slide.

One hand snaked up and fisted orange strands, making the teen's gentle kiss more aggressive on his end. He was no pansy-ass and he sure as hell didn't want a pansy-ass kiss either.

Ichigo's tongue prodded against his lips curiously. His hands shyly pushed the folds of the hollow's robes open, hands rubbing up and down a pale, toned chest. He pulled from the kiss before it got too hard; his mouth buried itself against Shirosaki's neck, suction being applied. He wanted to leave a damn good mark on Shirosaki, one that Zangetsu would be questioning!

"If ya are goin' to do it, then do it, Ichi," Shiro grunted, not going to give the kid the satisfaction of a groan or a moan yet, even if it did feel good.

His own hands darted out, making quick work of the hybrid's belt. He had never personally known how it worked, but watching Ichigo enough, he was able to figure out such a simple thing.

"B-but I uh..." he stuttered, blushing and shyly looking at him. "I've never...been...y'know...by anyone...before..." he said through an embarrassed grunt, looking away. "I-I need p-preparation..."

"Awww," the hollow smirked, taking this sweet opportunity to flip their positions once again. "Th' fact that ya even know that ya need to be prepped says that ya ain't as innocent as ya want others ta think ya are, eh?"

Ichigo blushed brightly, looking away. "I-I U-urahara h-had books a-a-and I-I w-was c-curious!!" he defended, leaving out the mention of going through Rukia's yaoi manga. He saw things no fifteen year old should be seeing.

Shirosaki smirked, knowing full well that this was a lie. He _did_ have access to King's memories, especially when he was present at the time Ichigo looked at those things. The manga had definitely left an impression on this Hollow; they had given him plenty of ideas he wanted to try out. However, this wasn't the time to think on that, since he had the real deal underneath him. Shiro leaned back down and nipped 

at the ear. "Shouldn't lie, King. There could be consequences ta that..."

White hands slowly undid the teen's jeans, leaning down to dip his tongue into Ichigo's navel. He tugged on the pants, fingertips faintly making contact with the bulge he had caught sight of in the orange-haired male's boxers.

Ichigo's eyes snapped shut at the teasing friction on his hardening length, his legs withering and trying to close in response to the sudden pleasure. "C-call m-me I-Ichigo..." he demanded gently, looking down at Shirosaki with half lidded eyes, the deep chocolate orbs filled with lust and need. He bit his tongue, almost whispering 'I love you'.

Silver eyes glanced up. A serious, contemplative look passed through them just as quickly as it came. Shirosaki clacked his tongue, ignoring the strange flicker in his own chest. Instead, he yanked the jeans off the rest of the way and those irritating boxers soon followed afterwards. He leered up at _his_ king, lowering his own head between those two powerful thighs.

"As m'king wishes," he simply stated, giving the erect length a teasing lick.

"O-oh m-mngh!" he cried in suprise, fingers finding and clenching his silvery locks. Ichigo's head lulled back against the bed, soft noises leaving his lips as he felt Shirosaki's tongue against his sensitive length. "Mngh..."

The hollow only giggled as his hair was fisted; hot breathe against the teenager's cock as he spoke. "Ya should be a bit more clear in what ya want, Ichigo."

Ichigo's body marveled and moaned at the hot air all around his cock and he whimpered. "Please...m-make m-me...f-feel g-good..."

Shiro grinned, more than willing to comply. The blue tongue once again made its presence known, teasing along the slit right before he engulfed the head. Shirosaki wasted no time, as he felt himself becoming fully hard at the teen's noises and responses. He sucked hard, with no real rhythm and taking a lick at the underside of Ichigo's member.

Ichigo moaned loudly and pleasurably, fingers tightening in his hair. Small begging words left the orange haired teens lips. "O-oh please S-Shiro...g-god...y-you're a-a-amazing!!" he cried, unable to control himself from thrusting up into his pale counterpart's mouth ruthlessly.

Bucking hips wasn't something that Shirosaki had expected, the motion causing him to jerk back a bit. His cool eyes looked up with a smirk dancing across them as he licked more precum off of Ichigo. The begging little hybrid was really asking for it, pulling a stunt like that. "Yer goin' to pay fer that one..."

His nails dug deeply into those hips, forcing them roughly down. He wouldn't have Ichigo thrashing about wildly, oh no. Shirosaki would make him squirm and writhe. Pale lips took Ichigo in once again, this time with a purpose. He sucked hard and bobbed his head, teeth scrapping the sensitive flesh.

More moans left the strawberry blonde's lips, along with small gasps of surprise and slight pain, but the pleasure was more intense. "O-oh S-Shir-r-ros-saki...f-fuck!" he whimpered, squirming under his hold desperate for more of this wonderful friction. The mouth around his cock was driving him up a wall!

Shiro chuckled around the hybrid, knowing the vibrations would work well to his advantage. It was a split second later that he decided to hum around the teen's already throbbing member. The sounds were causing his own to twitch in anticipation. He'd have to be moving on here soon.

Ichigo tried to buck again, crying out. "S-so g-g-ood!!" he moaned out lustfully, fingers petting encouragingly through albino hair. The strawberry blonde wanted more of this delicious feeling, and he wanted to cum for his pale counterpart bad.

The hollow could feel how close the teen was and he didn't want Ichigo to cum yet. There was still so much more to do. Somewhat reluctantly, Shirosaki removed his mouth from the weeping, delicious sight he had been so intent on. A smirk crossed his lips as he snakes a hand up Ichigo's chest and locked eyes with the panting teen. "Ya are better than that half-melted shit ya were eatin', Ichi."

Ichigo blushed brightly, giving a groan as he ground himself against the hollow. "Nnnghhh..." he moaned at the friction, pulling Shirosaki into a bruising kiss. He felt like if anything more happened he would surely explode with pleasure, this was all just too much for him! He'd never been touched this way, and these experienced moves were sending him over the edge.

"Patience, berry-chan," Shiro growled as he pulled away, drinking all this up.

Instead he sat up and removed his own haori completely and eyed the object he had been saving for this moment. A lascivious grin made its way onto the hollow's lips. He reached over and pulled the bowl on the desk so he'd be able to access its contents better. Shirosaki dipped two fingers into the now creamy substance and brushed the hybrids lips with them. He leaned down and licked the teen's mouth, prodding his tongue inside as those same fingers slipped back inside the bowl. Ichigo was going to just _love_ this after they had finished...

Ichigo's tongue mingled with his happily complying with the sudden sweet taste in his mouth. He didn't mind at all, so long as he was kissing Shirosaki, and getting the friction he was growing addicted to. He was curious as to if this was love or just lust, and would he have to deal with eternal mocking over this if it was a one night stand? He was sure he'd never be able to face the hollow again in battle after this. It would just feel wrong...

Ichigo pushed the thought from his mind as another soft moan of his counter parts name left his lips.

Shiro drew the teen's tongue into his own mouth, sucking on the wet muscle ever so slightly. His coated fingers brushed against Ichigo's entrance. Though he could feel the berry-head's insecurities swim around in his own gut, he thought them just an annoyance and shoved them aside. He took this moment to push the first digit inside his king slowly, his tongue forcing back into Ichigo's mouth and onto the back of the hybrid's throat.

Ichigo moaned gently at the tounge in his mouth, but gave a small shudder of pain when he felt the strange feeling in him. His body tightened up at the intrusion of his ass end. "S-Shiro!" he howled gently, half in pleasure,half in pain. The pain seemed to be winning right now though.

The hollow bit at Ichigo's lip, making no other movements. "Relax, King, or ya are only goin' to hurt more."

Ichigo whimpered and gave a shakey whimper,slowly but eventually relaxing his muscles for Shirosaki.

"C-c-call m-me I-Ichigo..." he persisted softly.

"Hmmm," Shiro purred, caputring lips again in a kiss. "It's so much fun t'annoy ya with though, Ichi."

He felt the muscles around his finger relax slightly. Shirosaki moved slightly, knowing what he was searching for, but at the same time did partially care if it was going to harm Ichigo. The care that he was displaying was annoying him to no end. Ichigo had better appreciate it since he was neglecting his own desire to just fuck him raw to make sure that the shinigami representative would enjoy this as well.

Ichigo blushed at the small gesture of his name, and closed his eyes as he softly returned the kiss. He forced himself not to tighten up and retreat again from the odd feeling inside of him, instead trying to get used to the feeling as he knew something much bigger would take it's place soon enough.

The blue tongue teased the pink one in Ichigo's mouth, trying to coax it back into action. Shirosaki would never admit this outloud in a serious manner, but the taste of the teen was growing on him. Just as well to, because he added another finger. They scissored slowly, stretching Ichigo. He slid them in further, brushing against what he could, knowing that the spot should be around there somewhere.

Ichigo felt a burst of pleasure through the new intense pain of him being scissored, and moaned loudly into his hollow's mouth. It was quiet obvious Shirosaki had brushed his prostate, if only lightly, but it surely did as it was supposed to. Ichigo pressed against his fingers, wanting to feel that again! It was simply the best feeling he could ever even try to imagine.

Shirosaki smirked, instantly pleased with that reaction. He pressed his fingers against that area again as white lips latched onto the tanned neck. The hollow nibbled at this spot, drawing his tongue against the bite.

Ichigo moaned and withered under Shirosaki, bucking and thrusting down against his fingers with need, murmuring his name over and over in a lusty haze. He was so close he could feel pre-cum dribbling down his shaft, only making him moan more.

Muscles were starting to tighten again and the hollow could feel it. Ichigo was ready, he knew, but was having so much fun with tormenting the orange-haired male. Oh there would be teasing about how Ichigo was acting at the moment, no doubt, and Shirosaki would use this to his advantage for later... activities. He withdrew his fingers, coating them again and thrusting them back inside the writhing teenager.

Ichigo cried out in pleasure, eyes crossing. "O-oh g-god S-Shirosaki,p-please! P-please!!" he begged shamelessly, arching up off the ground against his fingers. "F-f-f-uck m-me...p-p-please..." he whimpered, eyes clenched shut tight.

Shiro leaned up and kissed Ichigo demandingly. Pulling away, silver eyes looked down glistening with his own lust and a tinge of seriousness. "It'll hurt, at first, yanno that, right?"

Chocolate looked up at him in the eyes, half lidded and innocent. "Will you...w-will you...b-be g-gentle...?" he asked quietly.

The hollow blinked. He hadn't been expecting that question. In any interaction he had with Ichigo, had any of them truly been gentle? Shirosaki mused on this then turned his attention back on the teen, a white eyebrow disappearing into damp equally white strands of hair. "Ya realize what ya even asked? Figured ya would know better than that..."

A puff of annoyed air escaped pale lips. "Ya really challenge me, Ichigo. Better enjoy it now 'cuz next time it might not happen, aight?"

Ichigo blushed brightly and looked up at him, nodding shyly. "I-I understand...I just...d-don't want it to hurt...m-more then it has t-to..." he murmured, giving a sigh of relaxation and closing his eyes calmly. He wanted to enjoy this so badly; he wanted it to MEAN something even though he was sure it meant absolutely nothing accept that he was betraying shinigami trust by doing this with a hollow, his hollow none the less.

A giggle came from the hollow as he nuzzled Ichigo's neck. "Good 'lil king. I'll take good care o' ya."

He slid his fingers out fully. One last time he coated them with the substance from the bowl and circled Ichigo's entrance, his free hand removing the sash and sliding down his white hakama. It wouldn't do much for himself to be covered in it, though it would be kind of kinky. This thought pleased him and he decided to go for it, covering his twitching, weeping cock in the creamy fluid. Shirosaki spread the teen's leg's further apart and positioned his head at Ichigo's ass. Silver eyes glanced up at him, not verbalizing the question he was to ask.

The teen gave a shaky breath and braced himself, keeping his muscles loose as he could get them so he wouldn't feel the worst tearing pain of his entire life. Insecurities still flooded the boys head, but he supposed Shirosaki would be the one paying for it in his mind since it rained when he was upset. Ichigo gave a small whimper of his hollow counterpart's name, murmuring soft incoherent things to him.

Shirosaki huffed and kissed Ichigo again, abusing those plump lips with his teeth. The hollow pushed himself inside slowly, carefully listening for any cue for him to stop for a moment. He hissed, feeling the tightness. It felt so good and it took all he had to stay in control of himself. Shirosaki mentally cursed the hybrid and himself for actually trying to make this just as good for Ichigo as it would be for him... Why did he agree to this again?

Ichigo whimpered, feeling tears sting at his eyes at the harsh member being pushed into his body. It made his entire body tingle with pain, but he just pressed his bruised lips with Shirosaki's in a hot kiss. He mewed his other's name. Ichigo figured perhaps this wasn't a one time thing since Shirosaki had said 'this time' and since he WAS being so nice about it and letting it really be sex, not rape.

The hollow let out a groan as he was fully sheathed inside his king. He tangled his tongue with Ichigo's giving a brief moment for the other one to adjust to this. His nails were already leaving red marks in the hybrid's thighs, but it really couldn't be helped, since it was the only thing keeping him from mercilessly pounding into the boy. He let out another groan into Ichigo's mouth as more delicious thoughts crept into his mind. There would be so many more opportunities...

Ichigo felt tears slide down his cheeks despite his best efforts. It hurt so bad that even the wonderful long tongue in his mouth was not exactly helping ease the pain away. He knew from his manga knowledge and books that it would take a few minutes of thrusting to get it to a point where he would feel good too. Ichigo brought both hands up, fisting them in Shirosaki's hair with a soft cry. "S-Sh-Shiro..." he choked out, burying his face against his hollow lover's neck.

Silver eyes looked down at his king and he felt a twinge of something foreign to him. With a grunt, he moved his hips slowly, experimentally. Shiro even flicked his tongue against the teen's ear in what he vaguely hoped would be a soothing manner.

"A-ahh..." Ichigo gave a small sob, it was quiet though as he felt his insides stretched. The soft mannerism of the tongue against his ear did calm him however, as he softly relaxed his body against Shirosaki's, whimpering.

Shirosaki released his grip on Ichigo's hips, one hand gripping the bedspread to balance. He thrust once, harder than the last into that tight heat. The other hand occupied itself with teasing the slit of Ichigo's ignored member.

Ichigo gradually relaxed, small hints of pain still hitting him but the pleasure stifling the pain. "S-Shirosaki!!" he cried lustfully, moaning with approval of this treatment, finding his movements slowly becoming enjoyable.

The hollow's hips sped up the pace, a growl of pleasure emitting from the back of his throat. "If ya can say all o' that then ya are too coherent."

He moaned louder, bucking his hips as he felt the pleasure melt over his body. "A-a-a-ahhhh!" he cried Shirosaki's name in incoherent whimpers, his eyes practically crossed with pleasure.

Hooking his arms under Ichigo's knees, Shiro bent the teen's legs back. He thrust hard and fast, aiming for the prostrate. The moans, whimpers, and babbling from the other's lips was driving him over the edge. Shirosaki felt himself getting terribly close. "C'mon... Ichigo..."

Ichigo didn't last but more then two and a half thrusts after his prostate was hit. He gave a loud sexy moan of Shirosaki's name, screaming 'I love you' along with it as he came hard, his inner muscles tightening around his hollows hard cock.

The hollow groaned, feeling the spasming muscles around his member. That did the trick as he lost himself in a few more hard thrusts. Shiro leaned down and bit Ichigo's shoulder hard, another growl emitting from the back of this throat as he came deep inside the teen. He rode his own organism out, licking the trickle of blood from the bite wound. Silver, content eyes looked up at his would-be lover and gave a lick to the neck he was buried in.

Ichigo shivered against him, quietly closing his eyes as he felt his body tire from the intensity. "Sh-Shirosaki..." he whispered in an almost incoherent way. He felt so tired, and already empty from the inside out. The passion and heat of the moment were fading away now, realization settling in of what had just happened.

Shirosaki pulled out of the hybrid fully with a grunt, a smirk planted on his features. "S'the name ya gave me, Ichi."

"I couldn't t-think of a-anything else t-to call you..." he murmured with a grunt, looking away.

The hollow clacked his tongue again and flopped unceremoniously on Ichigo's bed. He pulled Ichigo onto his chest, ignoring the sticky feeling all around. All he could do was chuckle at the stammering teenager.

Pink tinged Ichigo's cheeks as he blushed when he was pulled close to his hollow, eyes half lidding as he shyly held on to Shirosaki's shoulders lightly, body pressed against his. "W-what ha-happens t-to us now...?" he asked quietly.

"Whatever ya want, King," the hollow mused. "Yer the one with the reins. Not I."

"I-I..." he looked away. "I won't force you to care about me...I want you t-to decide..."

"Che," Shiro frowned, glaring. "Don't act like a girl, Ichigo. I told ya, didn't I? I don't want to be anyone's bitch. If ya thought I didn't care, why th' hell do ya think that I told ya all that shit? If I was thinkin' o' myself, I just woulda taken ya down instead o' tellin' ya exactly what ya needed t'do t'beat me... Twice."  


The hollow snorted. "Seems ya think too much while -in- battle and not 'nough ou' o' batttle..."

"This isn't battle t-though!" he insisted. "Y-you're...I-I'm...w-we..." he struggled on his words,growling in frustration. "You t-took my v-virginity and I-I want t-o be with y-you!!"

"Oi... Take a moment ta think 'bout what I just said, Ichi. Ya should know what I mean by it." Shiro giggled. "Ya 'ctually take the last statement and dwell on it when that part was just t'make fun o' ya."

"Besides," he continued in an after thought, "there is no other king fer me."

Ichigo blushed brightly at his words, smiling a bit, which was a rarity. "Hm..." he murmered thoughtfully, kissing Shirosaki gently on the cheek. "For a hollow, you're kinda good with words..." he teased.

Shiro snorted, then smirked. His eyes drifted over to the bowl on the desk. "Ya goin' to finish that stuff now, Ichigo?"

* * *

_**Now only 99 more themes to go! Your reviews will help!**_


	2. Camera

**Title: **Cum For The Camera  
**Authors:** AliceKing (Ichigo) and Higure-kun (Shirosaki)  
**Theme:** Camera  
**Rating/Warning:** Pg-15 (swearing, handjob)  
**Words:** 2,614

* * *

It was a few days past a certain strawberry blonde's birthday; said strawberry had received a new camera. At first it sort of just sat around on his desk, along with some other things he'd gotten: a few skirts from Ishida, who said 'you just need to come out'; a few CD's from Chado; and of course, eyeliner from Karin. She got it for him every year since he started wearing makeup back when he hit fourteen, and hit it hard. Even his ex-girlfriend, Rukia, got him a bunny plushie for his sixteenth birthday. But now he was playing around with the camera, snapping pictures his family and around his room. He supposed the internet was a place that most people...er...put these sorts of things on, right? Whatever the case, he'd save them to his computer, but for now he was just messing around with it.

A chin rested itself on the teens shoulder. "Ya finally gettin' 'round to playin' with it?"

Ichigo nearly dropped the camera as he heard his lover's voice. "A-ack! Shirosaki!!" he whined, blushing as he looked back at the albino hollow with a scowl.

Shirosaki purred. "Careful, Ichi. Ya 'lmost dropped it."

The teen leaned back against him, turning the camera around. "You think hollows show up on camera to people?" he asked, blinking. "Well, people with high spiritual pressure anyways?"

"Yanno... I have no idea," the white replica said in all honesty.

Brown eyes looked up at him curiously. "Hm?" he asked.

"I just said I don't know if I would show at all. Why'd ya want a picture of me 'nyway?"

"I-I dunno...just curious...since I got this stupid thing and all, figured it might be nice ta see you in these little things..." he replied, blushing a bit.

"Awww. How cute," the hollow replied with a giggle, pale fingertips brushing against Ichigo's cheek.

Pink cheeks blushed more while Ichigo was trying his hardest to scowl at his hollow. "S-shut u-up, I'm not cute..."

Shirosaki smirked. "Never said ya were, King. Sayin' yer blush is."

Ichigo stared for a moment, eyes turning to the ground shyly as he huffed.

"Whatever...c-call me Ichigo..." he grumbled.

The hollow hummed. He grabbed Ichigo by the chin, giving the teen a quite kiss. Upon pulling back, he snagged the camera and started giving it a look-over.

Ichigo was too distracted by the daze from the sudden kiss to really care that the camera had been snatched away. "Careful..." he murmured, fingers brushing over his lips.

"Che... Ya should know just how careful and skilled my fingers are," Shiro smirked. "Ya should also know how firm a grip I 'ave."

"S-sh-h-hut u-up!" Ichigo squawked, blushing with embarrassment from his lover's bold yet sneaky wording.

"I-I k-k-know..." Ichigo murmured in defeat a moment later.

Silver eyes gleamed, speaking volumes of mischief. This was the perfect opportunity in the hollow's view. The way that his king was blushing was just all to appealing, even down to the smoldering look in the others eyes. It was enough to make Shirosaki jump him right there. An idea clicked in his mind. Immediately he whirled around and snapped a photo of the teen, pearly white teeth grinning like mad.

Ichigo squeaked in surprise as the camera flashed. He lunged at Shiro, pinning him down. "D-don't d-do that you jerk!" he whined, hitting his chest gently. Ichigo didn't approve of the sudden photography of his extremely innocent, extremely fuckable face!

The grin never faltered from the hollow's face as he spoke. "O' 'course I jerk, Ichi. I jerk quite well, don't ya think?"

Dark eyelashess fluttered a bit, showing he was struggling with keeping himself calm. "You're s-s-such a p-pervert S-Shiro..." he grumbled, scowling at the other as he blushed.

"Awww. I'm yer instincts, King. Tha' means ya are a pervert deep down as well," Shiro purred, setting the camera aside and flipping their positions.

"S-Shiro..." he groaned in displeasure trying to push the albino look alike off of him, but not trying very hard at all.

The hollow leaned down, pinning tanned wrists to the floor, and licked Ichigo's neck. "Yeah, Ichi-chan?"

Ichigo's body pressed up to his in response to the lick. He grumbled a string of cuss words, hissing. "Y-you suck..."

"M'gettin' to that," Shiro giggled, biting right next to the jugular.

"A-ah!" Ichigo mewled in suprise, eyes snapping shut.

Pale lips curled upwards into a maniac grin, pleased at the teen's reaction. A blue tongue darted out and licked the wound slowly, relishing in the slight metallic taste of blood. It was a very small amount, but that really didn't matter. He suppressed a giggle as he took both of Ichigo's hands in one of his own, his mouth latching onto that mark and suckling. Shiro's tongue flickered against flesh as he sucked, his free hand tugging at his own black obi.

"L-lemme a-a-ahh g-go..." Ichigo groaned out, trying to release himself from Shirosaki's grasp long enough to get his hands on that hollow's body. His cock was hardening with each suckle and lick, the power of lust slowly creeping into a pool in his lower stomach. It was enough to make him want to beg for the pleasure he knew he'd receive.

"If m'king wants," the hollow grinned against his skin.

Shirosaki released Ichigo's hands. Yet before the teen could even realize the hollow had done so, pale 

hands quickly took the black sash and bound tan hands to the leg of Ichigo's bed. Shirosaki giggled at this, knowing that Ichigo would hate him for it later, but it was gratifying now. It was a shame that there was no real area to tie the teen to, so this wooden leg would have to do. Since Ichigo was in his body, there wasn't a real chance of him being able to get out of the hollow's secure knot. That smirk on his face almost looked smug.

Ichigo pulled against the ties, mewling and looking at his hollow with a most innocent pleading expression. "L-let me g-go...l-let me t-touch you Shiro..." he whimpered in his sexiest voice.

His legs awkwardly closed together from the hardening bulge between them. Ichigo's eyes darted at the camera, and it made him struggle more. That probably wasn't on the hollow's mind, but he was defenseless and could easily be taken advantage of with a camera in this situation!

The hollow clacked his tongue against his teeth and only shook his head. "I think not, Ichi-chan. Not this time."

Tanned lips whimpered, their owner gently struggling against the binding tie. "P-please...?"

Shirosaki shrugged off his haori, revealing his white skin almost tauntingly. His cool silver eyes locked on to brown ones. "I said not this time. An' if ya keep askin', ya might 'ave t'be punished."

This made Ichigo practically shut his mouth entirely, despite nibbling on his tanned bottom lip. His eyes racked over the hollow's well toned body. He purred gently "Mmm..."

"That's a good 'lil berry-chan," Shiro grinned, making sure his hakama didn't slide off his hips for the moment.

Instead, the hollow crawled over Ichigo, tugging up the teen's shirt. His tongue trailed along each ab muscle slowly, tauntingly. The blue muscle dipped into Ichigo navel teasingly as cool pale fingers only barely grazed over the identical toned chest, coming down and resting on hips.

Ichigo spread his legs, gasping out gently at the sudden attack on his body. "S-Shirosaki..." he whispered gently, eyes half lidded as he forced himself to watch the hollow at work. His mind was vaguely wondering if he'd be lucky enough to cum in his lover's mouth. He did it any time he gave Shirosaki a blow job, because it was too damn amusing how fast he could make his lover cum.

"Hmmm?" was the only reply. The hollow was far too busy working his way up Ichigo's body. He was leaving little bite marks in his wake.

Two legs came up, wrapping around the hollow's waist as Ichigo arched up against him. "M-mmnnya-ah..."

A hiss escaped Shiro's lips at the contact. He brought his hips down against the teen harshly. His tongue wandered over a pink nipple. Shirosaki licked the nub before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Teeth scraped against it slightly, tongue also toying with it inside is mouth.

The teen pulled harder and harder at the cloth binding his hands together. Long moans left his mouth. His nipples had always been extra sensitive, and it only took Shirosaki two times to realize his easy spots and all the other places that made him want to burst upon contact. Clothed hips came up and ground against the thin fabric of that white hakama, his shaft fully hardened.

Shirosaki toyed with the nipple a little more, slamming his hips down in retaliation. He then proceeded to give the neglected pink nub the same treatment. His hands pried the teens legs open. The hollow took a hand a gripped the buldge in Ichigo's jeans hard, wanting to elicit a sound. Anything would do, but his king always need a reminder about who was really in control of the situation here.

"A-ah!O-oh g-god!" Ichigo moaned loudly at the grasp on his erection, body limping for a moment from the daze of pleasure. His entire body gave a large shake, his mouth hanging open slightly. "S-so g-good...m-m-more...p-please..." he whispered hoarsely, face red.

"That's more like it," Shiro grinned, his mouth locking onto Ichigo's in an intense kiss. The hand gripping the teen's crotch removed itself, instead busying itself in undoing the button and zipper of Ichigo's jeans. He pulled them down a bit as well as the boxers, Ichigo's erection as visible as day. Black-painted fingernails traced circles all the way from the base to the tip, which the hollow proceeded to tease.

The thin teen's body shook with pleasure as he moaned into Shirosaki's mouth. He was completely amazed by the soft yet intense surges of pleasure inside of him. Ichigo's hands struggled violently with the ties, his body trying so hard to brush up harshly against his hollow lovers. His body ached for the much needed friction.

Shirosaki's tongue dove deep into that hot cavern, almost down the teen's throat. He was going to make this quick and intense. The finger stopped its path, the entire hand gripping Ichigo's shaft. Shiro then jerked violently.

Ichigo's mouth lustfully responded; his tongue dancing with Shirosaki's before he cried out into his hollow lover's mouth. Hips arched and jerked with his movements. These harsh squeezes and jerking motions were sending Ichigo over the edge. He wasn't used to not much foreplay before sex, and it usually took them an hour or so just to get down to business! But this was hot and Ichigo wanted to cum bad.

The hollow's tongue forcefully played back with Ichigo's. For a brief moment hew drew the pink muscle into his mouth, biting and sucking on it. The taste of blood was exhilerating and made his jerking hand movements harsher and more erratic. Shirosaki teased the head more, his fingernail scrapping against the slit.

A scream of pleasure practically escaped Ichigo's mouth and into his hollow's mouth. He was unable to keep himself from falling over the edge as the harsh movements became faster. A loud moan left saliva drenched, slightly bruised lips as Ichigo coated his hollow lovers hand with semen; eyes crossed for a brief moment of pleasure.

Silver eyes glistened in lust and in appreciation for his work. A blue tongue darted out as he pulled away from Ichigo, licking his hand clean. While the teen looked absolutely delicious, he still had his own plan to carry out. Snagging the camera from where he had placed it, the hollow snapped about five photos. Shirosaki then calmly untied the teen, allowing him to get up.

Harsh pants of air left the orange haired teens mouth as he staggered up and back onto his bed. Ichigo's eyes only opened a bit before he realized what had just happened. He licked his lips, blushing. "S-Shiro... t-that w-was... A-amazing..."

A cackle burst forth from the hollow. He took his obi and retied it around his waist. Shirosaki licked his lips as he made his way over. He sat down at the edge. "Ya think that was 'mazin', eh?"

Ichigo shakily sat up, eyes blinking a few times. He rubbed his wrists, body leaning against Shirosaki's as though he were a big pillow. "Mm...y-yeah..."

"Well looks like we both got somethin' out of the deal," Shiro grinned, forcing Ichigo's head onto his lap.

The teen squawked and flailed his arms. "You want me to suck you?" he asked a bit timidly, looking up at his lover.

"I'm perfectly fine, King. I got these," he replied, holding up a grand total of six photos.

Ichigo's mouth hung open in surprise. "G-give me those!!" he cried, going to snatch the pictures away from Shirosaki.

Shirosaki merely grinned, keeping Ichigo's head in his hap. He teased the orange-haired teen, bringing the photos so close that tan fingertips could graze the. It was fun watching as the hollow would yank them out of reach just as quickly.

"S-Shirosaki c-cut it out!!" he cried, flailing as he tried to grasp the pictures. He ended up slamming his fist into his hollows stomach.

"Jackass." he grunted.

The hollow growled, jumping up and snagging his haori. He promptly put the piece of clothing on, tucking the photos snugly inside. His eyes glanced back at Ichigo, clearly amused but also burning with slight irritation at having been struck. He crossed his arms and stayed a good distance away from the bed, a frown marring his features. "No."

"You already have me!" he countered, pointing a finger at him. Ichigo was blushing and glaring right at the hollow. "Why do you need those!? A-and what if someone sees! Oh g-god w-what if Zangetsu sees!?Or R-enji, o-or g-god f-forbid Rukia!! Just give them back Shiro!"

"Th' old man 'lready knows, Ichigo. He can see through yer eyes just as I can," the hollow huffed, clearly not pouting. "As fer the rest... I never had 'ny intention of showin' any o' 'em 'nyway... But know ya better watch yer ass when ya sleep, Ichi..."

Ichigo gave a rugged sigh. He got up and waltzed over to Shirosaki, hugging onto him. "Okay...if you're sure..." he murmered, nuzzling the hollow gently. Ichigo was making sure his face still held a scowl.

"I love you..." he said in the manliest voice he could summon up.

"Che..." was the only response. "Ya ain't gettin' off tha' easy, King."

The orange-haired teen frowned, nuzzling closer. "I'm sorry I hit you Shiro...I just...got nervous..." he murmured, looking up at his lover with chocolate apologetic eyes.

A single eyebrow rose and disappeared into equally white strands. Shiro didn't say a word.

Tan fingers slowly undid the tie on Shirosaki's robe. Ichigo snaked his hands in and around his lover's waist. "Please tell me what will make it up to you...?" he asked, eyes still apologetically staring up at him.

The hollow's smirk returned. He hooked his arm around Ichigo's waist. Shirosaki giggled and gave his king a heated kiss, nibbling on that bottom lip. After pulling away, he decided that it was time to go, for now. Especially after stating such lingering phrases right before disappearing. As his form clearly 

vanished out of sight, the words were still taunting and cocky. "Oh all will be made up 'fter I give these to Urahara when ya are fast asleep, Ichigo-chan!"

Ichigo blushed and roared his name, reaching out to practically strangle him as he disappeared. "Damn you Shiro!!"

* * *

ADDED BONUS:

**ShirosakiH** (1:20:06 AM): perfect

**ShirosakiH** (1:20:07 AM): XD

**PunkiEShroom** (1:20:10 AM): oh yes xD

**ShirosakiH** (1:20:20 AM): Ughn

**ShirosakiH** (1:20:25 AM): Now to copy and paste all of that

**PunkiEShroom** (1:20:30 AM): woo. xD

**ShirosakiH** (1:20:39 AM): Any commentary you want added?

**PunkiEShroom** (1:20:44 AM): hmmmm

**PunkiEShroom** (1:20:46 AM): lesseeeeeeee

**PunkiEShroom** (1:21:02 AM): nahhhhhh.

**ShirosakiH** (1:21:17 AM): stretches All right

**PunkiEShroom** (1:21:17 AM): i don't think you added our commentary on the other one...

**PunkiEShroom** (1:21:18 AM): :P

**ShirosakiH** (1:21:24 AM): I didn't cause I didn't know

**ShirosakiH** (1:21:25 AM): XD

**PunkiEShroom** (1:21:30 AM): XD lulz

**ShirosakiH** (1:21:33 AM): All right... A name a name!

**PunkiEShroom** (1:21:49 AM): hmmmm

**PunkiEShroom** (1:22:06 AM): Cum For The Camera?

**PunkiEShroom** (1:22:07 AM): : D

**ShirosakiH** (1:22:31 AM): XD

**PunkiEShroom** (1:22:32 AM): SUCH CLEVER LINES SHOULD BE ILLEGAL XD


End file.
